ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ascanced Alien-Heroes Eternal Forms: The Powers of the Kyurem
A second crossover between Ascanced Alien and Heroes Eternal Forms. Plot Gogeta and Ben doing flew at chasing some crooks. Crook 1: Why are we running!? Crook 2: Because that kid with the watch is chasing us! Crook 1: Oh right! When he still flying. Ben (Ascanced Alien): Okay! Okay! (puts out and pushes him into form) Ascanced Jetray! All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien, he talk error): Put it down, Jetray, put it down! Ascanced Jetray he rushes down and flew in mid-air and shot fires energy blasts on the crooks and stuck them to the ground. ???: Well done, Tennyson. When Ben looked back. Ascanced Jetray (Ascanced Alien): Gogeta, behind you! All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): What?! Ascanced Jetray (Ascanced Alien): Da, that behind at them! But he saw Kyurem to attacks All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE with his still flying. Ascanced Jetray (Ascanced Alien): (when he transformed) Ascanced XLR8! Kyurem: Are you here, I now Kyurem. When he Ascanced XLR8 ran in the zig-zags are smilar to Fasttrack, but he Kyurem punching Ben in the body. Ben also turned into Ascanced Echo Echo to Ultimate Echo Echo. Ascanced Ultimate Echo Echo (Ascanced Alien): Ascanced Ultimate Echo Echo! But it out, All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE shut down and defused into Goku and Vegeta at Kyurem. Goku and Vegeta: Ah, both them! Kyurem: He after along to me! Goku and Vegeta: Uh... sorry. Kyurem shot it fires at two but he breaks Ascanced Ultimate Echo Echo after he still flying. Ascanced Ultimate Echo Echo threw a couple sonic discs at Kyurem (was Eon's powers) who blasted them and reduced them to dust. Ben: I want shot them! Vegeta: Ben? Goku: Come on, Vegeta let's Fusion Dance. When he Vegeta and Goku using Fusion form. Goku and Vegeta: Fu... (he one fingers to Vegeta's one fingers again) ...sion-Ha! When transformed into Failed fusion after All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE to All-Power Perodua Alza LITE it was incorrect. All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): Vegeku? What is skinny him? Ben: I had come out! When he detransformed and three hiding him out city. All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): I... is not working. Ben: He's my age! Ben (Ascanced Alien): No, older! Kyurem flying to city with at three away but running out. All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): I told what is another back! Kyurem changes to Black Kyurem with attacked off. All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): Older Kamehameha! (shot it fires energy beams at the Black Kyurem was out into Kyurem) Oh, great. After defuse. Vegeta: Let's try again. When using fusion form again. Goku and Vegeta: Fu... (he one fingers to Vegeta's one fingers again) ...sion-Ha! When transformed into Failed fusion after All-Power Perodua Alza LITE to All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE it was incorrect. All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE (Ascanced Alien): Veku? It's fat fusion! Kyurem was turned form of Eon. All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE (Ascanced Alien): YAI OMG! Eon: I was stall you. Ben: Stop that, Eon! (transformed) Diamondhead! (punch Eon in the face) DIEEEEEE Eon: HAHAHAHAH! All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE (Ascanced Alien): (when he flying but skirt error is made hair like Gotenks) It not powerful! Diamondhead (Heroes Eternal Forms): PURPLE GUY! Y U NO DIE!? Eon: Y u be died. All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE (Ascanced Alien): Fusion Dance defused! (defused) Diamondhead (Heroes Eternal Forms): Hubbawhuh? Eon blasted Ben, it didn't disintergrate him, but it sent him flying. When using fusion form again. Goku and Vegeta: Fu... (he one fingers to Vegeta's one fingers again) ...sion-Ha! When transformed into fusion form with correct. Ben flying into All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE after falls down. Diamondhead (Heroes Eternal Forms): OMG THAT DID NOT HURT ME. HA. (looks him) Gogeta is even correct!? Ben turns his head to a mace and hits Eon's head with it. But Eon is not fazed. He punches Ben and sends him sky high. Just then, Eon gets blasted from behind. It's Ben as Ascanced Diamondhead. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): Gogeta is correct, it form that me. Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Then another one blasted him from behind, and then two large diamond pillars hit him in the face! All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): Piow! (when powers up turned into Full-Power Super Saiyan form) Eon: AW Ascanced Diamondhead (Ascanced Alien): Face it Eon. You're no match for two Petrosapiens. Then, the two universes finally merged. People from both Ben's world mingled, and then got shot by Eon. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Full-Power Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): I want beat shall for you. Eon: BOW DOWN TO ME! All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Full-Power Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): To you? No thanks, I rather eats some vegetables then bow to you. (shoots more small balls at, then hit Eon's helmet with his hand, cracking it) I SAY DIE! YOU SAY OK! The Helmet broke off, revealing a future Ben. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Full-Power Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): OMGZ! BEN! YOUR EVIL! Infoliver Ben: He must be me from an alternate timeline corrupted by Chronian DNA. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Full-Power Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): That is SO original, by the way. Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Diamondhead (Heroes Eternal Forms): Die! (transform to Humungousaur, then throws him away and keep stomping on him) DIE DIE DIE Suddenly, Humungousaur turned grey and poof! Turned to dust. Ben in his normal form was now standing on Eon with his hands charged with time ray energy. Ben: Oh son of a muffins! Eon shot a blast, but Ben saved with All-Power Perodua Myvi EXT LITE was speed him off. Ben: Thanks, but how did he- All-Power Perodua Myvi EXT LITE (Ascanced Alien): I just me, I am Cooler. When Ascanced Fasttrack speed off and was blasted by another time ray, Ascanced Fasttrack turned to dust, and Ben transformed into Diamondhead and creates a diamond shield to protect them. All-Power Perodua Myvi EXT LITE (Ascanced Alien): I Whoa! (he powers up to recharged at Eon) Ben (Ascanced Alien): Eon's a powerful maniac. He has ways. Stand back. (transformed) Ascanced Way Big! Ascanced Way Big shot a cosmic ray at Eon, but Eon shot a time ray. There was a struggle, and Eon won and Ascanced Way Big turned to dust. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Full-Power Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): I feel it can connect by Finn can using to form! (turned into HD 4 form) Ben: It's HD 4! When he called. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): I even my here, with All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE. Ben (Ascanced Alien): So, maybe you are the one who needs to stand back. (covers Ben with Diamond, then transform to Ascanced Jetray and flew around Eon super fastly while shooting neuroshock laser at him) Eon teleported in front of Ascanced Jetray, froze him, and shot him. Ben started falling. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE flew around and punches at Eon into the ground. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): I can cannot repeat again! Ben transforming into Brainstorm and safely put him down with telekinesis. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): Gotenks was just Kame House. My apologizes friend, but I see fit that I shall be the one that takes on this evil time walker. Ben (Ascanced Alien): Wait, I got an idea! (transforms to Ascanced Nanomech but to connected with All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE and enters Eon's nose since he doesn;t have his helmet while no one notices) Ascanced Nanomech goes up to his brain. He tries to shoot it, but is teleported out. Eon: Ohoho. Almost got me there. When Eon crushed Ben and shot him. Destroying Ascanced Nanomech. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): It cannot disconnected! Ben: Shut up. Eon shot energy balls but towards All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE using Gogeta and Jake's powers and abilities to kicks at Eon. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): It 50% Power form is made shut down again! When he after to along. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): Oh mean. Eon fires energy balls at All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE on his body into the ground. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): (when disappears at Eon's back) TBC... New Characters debuts *All-Power Perodua Myvi EXT LITE (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) New Fusion debuts *All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) Aliens used Ascanced Aliens used by Ben *Ascanced Jetray (x2) *Ascanced XLR8 (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Echo Echo *Ascanced Ultimate Echo Echo (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Diamondhead (twice) *Ascanced Fasttrack *Ascanced Way Big *Ascanced Nanomech (first appearance in Ascanced Alien, connected with All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE and connected by Finn's voice) Aliens used by Ben in Heroes Eternal Forms *All of them Techniques New Techniques *Older Kamehameha - Used by All-Power Perodua Alza LITE. *I Whoa! - Used by All-Power Perodua Myvi EXT LITE was powerup to recharged, it similar to All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE. Errors *All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE trying to say "Put him down, Jetray, put him down!" but instead "Put him down, Ben, put him down!" but he twice. *All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE when he skirt and hair like Gotenks. Oh My Ben 10! Quotes During Part 1... When appears to boards. Ben: Oh, hi! I do with them another away, but he can trying to Gogeta says? When he animated version. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): Put him down, Jetray, put him down! The incorrect answer is Put him down, Jetray, put him down. Ben: Oh man! It's not put it down, but he says Put him down, Ben, put him down. The correct answer is Put him down, Ben, put him down. Ben: Oh my out! When he not away. Ben: Oh, that's great. I need All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE to Skinny Gogeta says? When he animated version. All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): Older Kamehameha! (shot it fires energy beams at the Black Kyurem was out into Kyurem) Oh, great. The correct answer is Kamehameha. Ben: Hey, it's Kamehameha. But he can another is gone, catch you see answer! ---- During Part 2... Ben: Hi, that answer again that even another to All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE to Full-Power Super Saiyan Gogeta says? When he animated version. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): I can cannot repeat again! The incorrect answer is repeat again. Ben: What cannot repeat again. When he can another answer is repeat that. TBC... Trivia *Goku and Vegeta was confirmed. Category:Crossover Category:Crossover movies